1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll compressor, and more particularly, to an oil feeding propeller of a scroll compressor for preventing deterioration of the oil feed performance generated when a rotation shaft is rotated in reverse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a scroll compressor is a high-efficiency-and-low-noise compressor widely employed in the air conditioning field. In the scroll compressor, a plurality of compression chambers formed between two scrolls when the scrolls are rotated and the compression chambers move toward the centers of the scrolls so that volumes of the compression chambers are decreased and the scrolls are spaced apart from each other again and refrigerant gas is sucked into the scroll compressor.
FIG. 1 is a vertical sectional view illustrating a conventional scroll compressor.
As shown in the drawing, the conventional scroll compressor includes a rotation shaft 400 rotatably supported in a shell 100 by a main frame 200 and a sub-frame 300 and having an oil passage 401 formed in the axial direction, a compression part 500 installed at the upper sides of the main frame 200 and having an orbiting scroll 501 coupled with the rotation shaft 400 and a non-orbiting scroll 502 coupled with the orbiting scroll 501, a driving part 600 for driving the rotation shaft 400, and an oil feeding propeller 700 tightly fitted into the lower end of the oil passage 401 and serving to feed oil reserved in the shell 100 to the compression part 500 through the oil passage 401.
In the scroll compressor, when the rotation shaft 400 is rotated by the driving part 600, the orbiting scroll 501 is orbited, and refrigerant gas is sucked into a space between the orbiting scroll 501 and the non-orbiting scroll 502 coupled with the orbiting scroll 501 so that the refrigerant gas is compressed due to the orbiting operation of the orbiting scroll 501 and is discharged out of the scroll compressor.
At that time, oil reserved in the lower side of the shell 100 ascends along the oil passage 401 due to the rotation of the oil feeding propeller 700 rotated together with the rotation shaft 400 and is fed toward the inner surface of the orbiting scroll 501 orbiting while being coupled with the non-orbiting scroll 502. Therefore, paces where the orbiting scroll 501 is coupled with the non-orbiting scroll 502 are sealed and slide.
FIG. 2 is an enlarged view of main parts of the conventional scroll compressor in FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is a perspective view of an oil feeding propeller of the conventional scroll compressor depicted in FIG. 2.
As shown in the drawings, the oil feeding propeller 700 tightly fitted into the oil passage 401 formed in the lower side of the rotation shaft 400 includes a plate coupling part 701 and bending parts 702 connected to the lower side of the coupling part 701 and bent in opposite directions so as to feed oil in a predetermined direction.
The oil feeding propeller 700 is rotated together with the rotation shaft 400 in the oil passage 401 and raises oil in the oil passage 401 to the bending parts when the rotation shaft 400 is rotated.
Thus, the bending parts 702 have a directional structure for feeding oil in the predetermined direction so that the bending parts 702 are rotated together with the rotation shaft 400 to raise oil.
However, the oil feeding propeller of the conventional scroll compressor has the following shortcomings.
Since the oil feeding propeller of the conventional scroll compressor is formed to have the directional structure for feeding oil in the predetermined direction, i.e. upwards, oil is fed in the reverse direction, i.e. downwards, when the rotation shaft is rotated in reverse due to improper connection or wrong installation of power supply of the driving part and operational malfunction. Thus, the oil feeding propeller cannot raise oil normally and causes the counter result of lowering oil already fed to the compression part.
Moreover, since oil cannot be fed sufficiently to the compression part when the rotation shaft is rotated in reverse, the compression part is damaged and reliability of the conventional scroll compressor is remarkably deteriorated.